


My Life as a Continent

by BurnedSage



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedSage/pseuds/BurnedSage
Summary: A Hetalia fanfiction I did in the past and am rewriting. I will not repost the original. Ughh, I can't beliving I'm starting this terrible journey all over again. This is just a dumb fanfiction to help get my brain in gear for planning for my comic. If you have any critiques, please tell me!





	1. How To Make an Introduction

"Hey sunshine! Ve~ Germany told me to call you to tell you," He stopped to gulp a breath in,"That we have a meeting but I forgot. It starts in 45 minutes!!I'm so sorry!!!" The Italian whined through the phone.  
"Yeah okay," I say pulling out a black dress shirt and a purple blazer along with a plaid purple skirt and a tie.  
I'm the only country,continent whatever you want to call it, to not have humans. Take a guess. I'M ANTARCTICA IDIOTS!! So yeah, Prussia and America always say I suck and I'm not normal. I'M NORMAL!!! I'm just.... different. You know what normal is overrated, I'm the only CONTINENT(!!), and every one thinks I'm a freak.Well back to the story:  
"Peace Italy, I'm getting in the shower!!" I yell over the pitter-patter of the shower I began running.  
"Okay!" He said as I hang up.  
                                                                                                                                    
I got out the shower drying my hair. So then I slipped into my clothing and take a small drink out of the fridge, a shake filled with greens and protein, before I ran out the door, long hair flying behind me as I got into my black BMW and headed towards the meeting place. It was on Roosevelt Drive. America was a rough country, so many people and crowded places. It sucks that the conference is being held hear this time. That I could complain, for no conferences can be held at my place.

I jumped out of my black convertible when I see the glass building, shining like the morning sun. I walk through the automatic sliding doors with a stride of certain confidence and strength, moving under the heat of the lights to the noisiest room. I didn't remember what room number the meeting was, but if it was noisy, it was most likely ours.

 

I twisted the door knob to room 102 carefully, and walk in to chaos. England was yelling at America, Who was yelling at France, who was ignoring Canada, who was sitting under Russia, who was harassing China, who was trying to speak to Italy, who was veeing at his "fratello", who was yelling at Spain, Who was trying to make a treaty with Japan, who was saying hi to Germany. Not even to mention the extra's randomly chatting and ignoring the fore-fronted chaos. This is why I don't come to most meetings. I only arrived this time because New York sounded like a fun place to tour and America is a pretty huge friend of mine. Mostly because I'm the only area that can't pick a fight.  
I heard nothing but yelling and noticed Germany's twitching. I sighed and walked to the front of the table beside Germany.

I walk to the front of the room, lights raining down on me as I glare over at the unseemly idiots and their rambunctious behavior. I roll my eyes and stand straight with a icy glare, blue eyes cutting into the noisy imbeciles as waves of incredible cold radiate off of me, even more so than Russia's. I smirk softly as everyone quiets down, glancing over at me with slight fear in their eyes, aside from America of course who would rather express how cool it was that I could shut everyone else up so quickly. I grunt softly, shaking my head and clasping my hands together with a softly clap, smiling brightly at everyone, the room finally silent. I suck back in my aura.

 

"Now, shall we begin the meeting?"


	2. It's Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking around, Antarctica bumps into someone.

        I finish the meeting quickly. Italy makes outbursts every once in a while. I sigh and gather my papers as we finish, everyone exits the rooms shouting once more. I place I work in my bag and hear a light rumbling. I look around. Nothing. I shrug and lift my bag onto my back and skip out of the room. I may be the youngest of them all, for I have a baby face and manifested more recently than even America, But I really held down the place today.    
   
     I walk out of the room, my heels clacking as they make contact with the ceramic tiled flooring. I didn't know anything at all about the building, but the structure was just so beautiful that I had to go around and admire the building. As I make my way around. I smile at small details and take in the air of a sophisticated city based workplace, bouncing in my head at the sheer happiness I felt. I've always been interested in tons of places with beautiful architecture, whether it be modern, or Victorian, contemporary, or classics, they were all so interesting. I was so drawn in at a painting i was looking at as I walked past that I didn't notice the person directly in front of me. I bump into a hard, broad chest. Up,, my head tilts and eyes find their way to the face of the one I bumped into. it was Russia. I smile softly, a cold dangerous thing before making my way around the broad man. Apparently the look wasn't terrifying enough, for He held out an arm and smirked, looking down at my petite form.

"Antarctica. It's nice to see you around here. I never thought you'd be one to take in interest in such a... labor-intensive art." Russia speaks in his deep accent, smile piercing into my heart. The terror came as quickly as it left me, and I chuckle softly. The killing intent was still very obviously there, but I was also very obviously not having it. 

"Russia. How nice it is to see you. I'd love to stop and chat, but I'm running late and must get going soon. So if you'll excuse me," I take a step around the large man and this time he doesn't stop me. I walk leisurely, making my way to the exit. If I went to fast, it would feel like I was running away. I had to be confident, stand tall, and ignore that stupid looming shadow behind me, following me. Wait, following me?

I turn and see Russia, standing there while chuckling into his scarf, directly behind me. I grunt and give him a confused, yet annoyed look. I shift forward again on my heel and keep moving toward the door. By the time I'm outside I realize with a sucking of teeth that my car had been towed. I roll my eyes and shake my head. Not the best time. Not at all. Russia then chuckles once more and I turn to look at him with a frustrated glare.

"What is so funny tall ass." I question Russia with an underlying tone of anger and annoyance. I pinch the bridge of my nose, about to cut the man off with an expletive, when he finally opens his damned mouth to speak.

"Actually I was sent to find you and tell you that your car had been towed. I was also told to give you a ride home, if you'd like?"

My lips turn into a sneer of embarrassment as I look to him and sigh. Of course I'd like a ride, but I wouldn't admit that to him after I was just incredibly obviously trying to ignore and avoid him. But of course, my hotel was too far to walk and I had absolutely no way else to get there aside from public transportation. And I hate people touching me. So I begrudgingly accept his proposal of help and he leads me to the parking garage. As I follow him, I note how pretty he is. in like, a masculine way, he wasn't bad looking. His eyes dart over to catch mine staring at him and I turn and look down, incredibly embarrassed for having been caught watching him. He chuckles softly and opens the car door. He was in a limo. He must be staying at a pretty good hotel as well. We sit in the back as I tell the chauffeur the address of my hotel. 

Once we hit the road, Russia made small bouts of conversation, speaking of cute things he found and beautiful sunflowers he had seen. From all the talk that America did about him, I expected him to be creepy, intolerable, annoying. But as we chatted on that ride back to my hotel, I found that Russia is a relatively soft soul. He was kind to me, something I haven't had from any country other than Italy and America for a long while. And Italy is nice to everyone. It was... fun, in a way. I livened up the conversation with plenty of random fact that I know, and when we eventually get onto the topic of my place, I just answer as honestly as I can. The length of the car ride was only 15 minutes, but in that time I got to know Russia. I listened to him and he listened to my rambling soon after. And it was nice.

Soon, it was time for me to get out of the car, for all good things must come to and end. I smiled softly, whispered a good bye, and smiled again. He chuckled and looked at me with the friendliest face I'd ever seen on him, handing me a small slip of paper.

"Call me, Yes? I would like to know more about you. It'd be... nice."

Nice. It would be nice. A smile so wide, it'd hurt if I smiled to long spread across my face. I take the slip of paper with his number on it into my hand and chuckle softly.

"Of course."

I smile and giggle myself to sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ughh, I can't beliving I'm starting this terrible journey all over again. This is just a dumb fanfiction to help get my brain in gear for planning for my comic. If you have any critiques, please tell me! Hopefully chapters will get longer...


End file.
